


Stolen Moments

by ramimedley



Category: Sledgefu Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Kisses, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: He was going away to New Orleans, Eugene thought.  What did he even take with him?  He wouldn’t lie that he was a little nervous.  Leave it to Sid to come up with a way for Eugene to get out of this funk.  He had two years of college left.  Two more years of living with his parents.
Relationships: Mary Houston/Sidney "Sid" Phillips, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m starting a new chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it :)

Sid and Mary had finally convinced Eugene to go on a little road trip with them. He seriously felt like a third wheel, but they both were insistent that he go.

“Come on,” Sid coaxed. “You never get out; always holed up in your room or in classes.” Hearing his phone beep with an incoming call he told Eugene to hold on. 

Switching over he heard Mary say “is he coming?” Eugene needed to go on this trip and she was hoping Sid could talk him into it. He was helplessly alone. He needed to get away.

“I’m on the phone with him right now. Let me call you back.” Mary was just as worried about Eugene’s isolation as Sid was. He’d seemed to have withdrawn over the last year; turning down invites to go out, not really doing anything other than going to classes or staying at his house.

Clicking back to Eugene he demanded “come with us. It’ll do you good to get away.”

“Fine,” Eugene replied. “I’ll go, but get two hotel rooms. I’m not staying in the same room as the both of you.” Ruffling through the pages of his book he contemplated the upcoming trip. He had never been to New Orleans. It could be an interesting excursion. Given how things were with him it was better for him to just stay at home. It was easier.

“Do not let your mom talk you out of it.” Sid replied. “You’re coming and that’s it. We’re leaving tomorrow at 4:00pm, be ready.”

Disconnecting Sid hurriedly called Mary back. “Hey,” he started. “I got him to come.” He hoped Eugene would be able to relax and have some fun. He had completely isolated himself from everyone. Sid knew why, but didn’t feel like it had to be that way.

“Thank God,” Mary sighed. “He needs to get away from here.” Packing a slinky black dress in her suitcase she continued. “He’s so lonely and that’s never going to change until he tells his parents.” Pausing to compose her thoughts, she looked over at a picture of her and Sid. They had each other; Eugene had no one and he wouldn’t until he told his parents he liked men. Sid and Mary were the only ones that knew. 

“We’ll show him a good time, and who knows? Maybe he’ll meet someone.” Searching for her favorite shirt she said “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, love you.”

“Love you too,” Sid replied, hitting the hang up button. He was going to make sure Eugene had a good time. He hated seeing his friend so sad. It was heart wrenching.

He was going away to New Orleans, Eugene thought. What did he even take with him? He wouldn’t lie that he was a little nervous. Leave it to Sid to come up with a way for Eugene to get out of this funk. He had two years of college left. Two more years of living with his parents. Since it was a local university they felt he should live at home, meaning Eugene couldn’t really look for anyone to have a relationship with since they didn’t know his preferences. His mother was constantly bringing over what she considered suitable young women; never understanding why Eugene did not ask them out on a date.

Pulling his suitcase out of the closet he efficiently packed what he thought he would need. Some nicer clothes, comfortable clothes, sleeping attire. Preparing himself he went downstairs to let his mother know the plan. Finding her in the den he uttered “hey mom,” waiting for her to turn he continued. “I’m going to go away for the weekend with Sid and Mary.” There, he’d said it.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” She asked, giving him her full attention. “I’m certain you have classes to study for and I was going to have Amelia over for dinner tomorrow night.”

“No mom,” he replied. “I’m going. I want to get away for a bit.” There was no way he was sitting through another stilted dinner conversation with yet another girl in which he would have no interest in calling. There was nothing worse than having his mother ask him and the girl questions to try and get them talking. It was extremely uncomfortable.

Looking at him nervously she replied “where are you going?” She felt a little better knowing that he was going with Sid and Mary. They were good kids that wouldn’t get him into trouble.

Getting ready for the inevitable fretting he replied “New Orleans.”

“Oh Eugene,” Mary Frank admonished. “That place is a den of sin and iniquity. Of all places for you to go are you sure you would feel comfortable there?” Looking fretful she continued. “There’s nothing but drinking, gambling, and other sordid things.” 

Sighing exasperated Eugene replied “I’m going, Mom. I’ll be fine and just maybe enjoy myself.”

Turning to leave and go back to his room Eugene felt a little excited. He was going to leave for a while; even if it was for only a weekend.

  
  


Watching for Sid to arrive Eugene had his phone in his pocket, charger packed. He hadn’t been anywhere in quite a bit. He knew he’d slowly but surely been isolating himself away from everyone, but it was hard to be around happy couples when he knew that wasn’t going to happen for him. Thinking of the trip ahead he decided to be more positive. What if he met someone? Smiling, he was ready for the trip to get started.

Seeing Sid pull into the driveway he quickly called out “bye” and hurriedly got in the car, pulling his suitcase in along with him.

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” Sid laughed, pulling down the driveway. “You get out without Mama Sledge having a fit?”

Sighing Eugene responded “it’s a good thing I did. She had some girl named Amelia coming over tomorrow night for dinner.” Leaning back happily he saw Mary sneak a kiss to Sid’s cheek.

“Well, Eugene” she laughed. “We’re going to make sure you loosen up and have a good time. Be yourself down there; if you know what I mean.” She said, sending him a wink.

Blushing Eugene retorted “I don’t think it’ll come to anything like that, but I’m determined to let go and have some fun. It’s been too long.” Riding along he thought about how nice it would be to find someone he could call his, someone to be a partner with.

The drive was a little over a couple of hours, so it wasn’t too bad. They’d get there just in time for check-in. Watching the scenery fly by he felt a weight lift off of his chest. Listening to Sid and Mary’s bantering back and forth he smiled. They really were perfect for each other. Apparently Mary had a list of places she wanted to go to while they were there.

Finally arriving at their hotel Eugene learned it was literally around the corner from Bourbon Street. Now he knew what Sid’s plans were for this little trip. It was time to party. Checking in, getting their keys they strolled into the lobby. People were bustling everywhere. Finding the elevator they made it to their floor. Sid had arranged for them to have adjoining rooms, per Eugene’s request.

The rooms were nice and spacious with a beautiful view. Quickly setting about unpacking he heard Sid open the adjoining door. “Here,” he offered a beer. “Let’s get things started.”

Grinning Eugene took it, twisting the cap off. Of course Sid had brought a cooler. “The hotel booze is ridiculously expensive.” Sid muttered. “Did you look at that list?” He asked. “We’ll be hitting the liquor store for sure.”

Seeing Mary come in she frowned at Sid. “What about me?” She asked, hands on her hips. “Are you leaving me out?”

“As if I could ever forget you.” He replied, giving her a peck on the lips. “Wine for you my lady.” He teased, opening it and handing her a glass.

“Why don’t we go see what Bourbon Street has to offer?” He smiled. “Go get ready,” he shooed Mary off with a kiss to the cheek.

“So you're actually going to let loose a little bit?” Sid asked, sitting down in the chair across from Eugene. “Maybe have a hook-up?” He teased. He knew there was no way in hell Eugene would hook up with anyone. It wasn’t the way he worked.

Rolling his eyes Eugene replied “oh, of course Sid. I’m going to have sex with a perfect stranger in a city I’ve never been to before” let alone thinking to himself he’d never done it.

Besides, much to his dismay he hadn’t had the opportunity to actually have any kind of sexual relationship with anyone thanks to his mother’s smothering nature. He wasn’t about to share that information with Sid though; that was something just for him.

“You never know Eugene,” Sid smiled. “Good things happen at the strangest times.” Tipping back his beer he waited for Mary to finish primping. Watching as she walked to the doorway he let out a long wolf whistle. “Wow, babe.” He uttered. “You look stunning.”

Spinning in a circle showing off the short black dress she brightly asked “are we ready to go?”

Tugging Sid up out of the chair she turned to Eugene. “Coming?” She smiled.

Off they went at Mary’s insistence. Walking down Bourbon Street Eugene was amazed by the sheer amount of people crowding the street. Looking over he saw a scantily clad woman beckon at him to come inside a club. He just smiled and kept walking.

“Let’s go in here,” Sid pointed, walking down the steps; Mary and Eugene following close behind. The club was busy, people at tables, some at the bar. There was a band playing making it hard to hear over the music. Finally finding a table a woman dressed in a skimpy devil costume took their drink orders. Eugene decided it was time to loosen up, so he ordered a whiskey.

Watching Mary bounce around in her seat he saw her lean over to talk in Sid’s ear. “Let’s go dance,” she yelled over the music. Pulling Sid up out of his seat she cocked her head at Eugene gesturing for him to come with her.

Shaking his head no he waved them off as their drinks arrived at the table. Motioning for the waitress to stay he downed the amber liquid gesturing for another. Throwing him a wink with a “sure thing” she walked away.

Scanning the crowd he noted the place was packed. Eugene loved to watch people. So many different types. There were the couples, squeezed close together talking or out on the dance floor. There were the singles obviously looking for someone. All types of people; all gathered in one place for the purpose of having a good time. Eugene enjoyed the anonymity of sitting at the table, drinking and watching in a sea of people.

Looking towards the bar he saw several people sitting on barstools and a few standing. One in particular caught his eye. Dark hair, black jeans, leaned forward against the bar talking to a girl. Eugene couldn’t see his face and wondered what he looked like. Watching as he turned around while continuing talking to the girl beside him Eugene was astounded at his stunning good looks. Quickly glancing away before he got caught staring he motioned for a drink. He was starting to feel a pleasant buzz and was starting to relax. Turning back towards the dance floor he tried to get the beautiful man out of his mind.

One more look couldn’t hurt Eugene thought; glancing over once again. He was startled to see the dark haired man looking back at him. Grinning cockily he started to cross the room, weaving his way around people before reaching the table. Without even asking he plopped down in the chair across from Eugene.

“Ne vous ai pas vu ici avant,” he stated, mouth smirking. Watching to see how the red head would react he waited. He sincerely doubted he knew French, but it was always fun to throw people off a bit when he used it.

“I don’t speak French,” Eugene replied; trying not to stare. He was even more gorgeous close up.

“I said I haven’t seen ya in here before,” he drawled; leaning back in his chair; hand grasped firmly around his whiskey glass.

“That’s because I’ve never been here.” Eugene wasn’t sure how much to share with this man, even if he was the best looking guy he’d ever seen. Although the whiskey was making him a little loose-lipped tonight.

“Are ya here with friends?” The man asked, leaning forward placing his elbows on the table. He was curious about this auburn haired man. When he came into the bar he had noticed him immediately.

Smiling Eugene replied “Not sure I’m going to tell you that since I don’t even know your name.”

“Je m'appelle, Snafu.” He responded, grinning. He was intrigued with the man sitting across from him. Snafu picked up tourists all the time. A little fun and then they were on their way. He never had to get too involved; just some amusement.

Enjoying the attention Eugene decided to play along. “I’m pretty sure your name isn’t Snafu.” How did someone exude such confidence. His eyes never faltered, no nervousness whatsoever. He must do this all the time Eugene thought.

Shrugging his shoulders Snafu replied. “Tis a nickname that stuck. I don’t tell just anyone my real name,” giving him a wink. He literally told no one his real name. In fact, the only person he let call him his name was his Auntie Corine. He preferred Snafu, less personal.

“And you are?” Snafu asked. This one was just his type, lean, lanky and of course the red hair. He seemed a little more reluctant than most of them that came through here; fascinating Snafu even more.

Chuckling Eugene replied “I’m Eugene, no nicknames.” Taking a drink he willed himself to be calm, cool and collected. It wasn’t often he was blatantly flirted with by a handsome man. He was going to enjoy it. There was something about this guy that made Eugene’s heart beat a little faster.

“Ya just up here for a weekend?” Snafu asked; hoping that was the case. He was going to focus on this one all weekend long. Maybe he’d get lucky before he left.

“Yes, just for the weekend.” Leaning back in his chair Eugene felt excited. He hadn’t been able to sit and enjoy another man’s company in a very long while, and even then that was all it amounted to; nothing more.

Leaning in closer, Snafu wanted to see the color of Eugene’s eyes, but it was too dark in the club. They were dark whatever color they were. Snafu was determined to find out. “Where ya from?” He asked, tapping his fingers on the table; shooting him his best grin.

Should he tell this stranger where he was from? As he was thinking about it the waitress brought him another drink. He felt himself relax and took a sip. “I’m from Alabama,” he smiled. The whiskey was giving him a little bit of courage to talk to the man in front of him.

“Ya ever been ta New Orleans before?” Snafu asked; thinking he probably hadn’t, but he was curious.

“Nah,” Eugene responded. “This is my first time in the city.” He smiled. So far, so good he thought. He was thankful for the loud music. It made things less uncomfortable.

Needing some nicotine Snafu leaned over “ya wanna go with me outside? I need ta smoke.” Watching as he thought it over he saw him nod yes. Feeling relieved he stood up.

“Let me go tell my friends,” he mumbled. Standing up he walked over tugging Sid on the shoulder. “I’m going to go outside with that guy over there.” He yelled.

Glancing over Sid took in the dark haired man standing by the table waiting. “You go right ahead Eugene. Me and Mary are probably going to hit some more clubs. Text me if you need me.” 

“Will do,” Eugene replied, turning back towards Snafu. Walking back to the table he grinned. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time.

Tugging at Mary, Sid pointed over his shoulder at Eugene going back over to the man at their table. Giving a huge smile she gave him a kiss “finally” she breathed.

  
  


Winding their way through the club Snafu pushed open the back door exiting into the alley. Watching Eugene lean up against the wall he took out a cigarette and lit it up.

“You’re friends gonna wait around for ya?” He asked, wondering how much time he had. For some reason he wanted to spend more time with this man. No fast fuck with this one; which was absolutely unusual for him.

“Nope,” Eugene replied. “They’re going to go check out some more clubs.” Patting his pocket where his phone was he announced “they said to text them if I need them.”

Eugene couldn’t help but keep staring. This guy's eyes were magnetic, startlingly blue in contrast to his dark good looks. Eugene found himself wanting to get closer. Scooting towards him a little he watched as Snafu did the same.

“We just going to stand out here all night?” Eugene asked, He really wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but he was going to have fun doing it. This was new territory for him; might as well experiment a little. It wasn’t like he’d ever see him again after the weekend was over.

Snafu looked as closely as he could while Eugene stood under the streetlamp. He still couldn’t see the color of his eyes damnit. He wasn’t sure why he was so obsessed with that little detail. Usually he could give a shit less.

“We could jus’ walk for awhile if ya like.” Snafu replied. Most of the time he’d kick back drinks with whomever he picked up and the fun would begin, but not with this one.

What should he say? Eugene thought. He really didn’t want anymore to drink. He wasn’t going to push his limit. That would be his luck getting sloppy drunk in a city he’d never been in and getting lost. “Do you live around here?” He asked, hoping that didn’t sound weird.

“Nah, I live out in the bayou.” Flicking his cigarette he pushed away from the wall. Starting to walk Eugene had no choice but to walk with him. He wanted to know more about his life.

Strolling along they passed other bars, parted as people ran through them. It was nice walking around with a man he found attractive and hoped he liked him as well.

“Do you have any family?” Eugene asked, grasping at straws to keep this from getting odd.

“You feelin’ a lil nervous there Eugene?” He stopped turning towards him; evading the question. He didn’t talk about family; period. “Do I make you nervous?” He lazily smirked.

“Well how about I just quit beatin’ around the bush and just tell ya what I think.” He stepped closer. Watching Eugene take a step back illuminated just right by the streetlight Snafu could finally see his eyes were hazel. Goddamnit, he thought. He had a weakness for red locks and hazel eyes.

“I’d like ta spend some time with ya this weekend.” Stepping back he eased out of Eugene’s space, he’d found out what he needed to know. “Does that sound good with ya?” 

Feeling his stomach pitch he waited for Eugene’s reply. He should not be having these nervous feelings. Usually he called the shots and played; bidding his toys farewell. Why didn’t he feel like that about this guy?

Eugene was flabbergasted that a man as attractive as Snafu wanted to spend time with him this weekend. Should he do it? He was here to have a good time. Throwing caution to the wind he replied “that sounds fine with me.”

Having walked all the way down Bourbon Street they turned to meander back. Feeling his buzz starting to wear off Eugene made a spur of the moment decision. Passing the next liquor store he darted inside. Glancing over at Snafu smoking outside he hoped he wasn’t making a giant mistake, but he really didn’t know what he was doing anyway, so might as well learn from experience.

Snafu watched as Eugene came out of the store, brown bag in hand. Grinding his cigarette out under his boot he asked “you plannin’ on gettin’ piss drunk tonight, cher?” Chuckling, he watched Eugene’s face flush.

“No, I’m getting it for the weekend.” Shrugging his shoulders he stated “makes more sense than spending tons of money at the bars for the same damn thing.”

“But that’s why people come here.” Snafu laughed. “They come to party, have sex and then go back to their boring lives.”

Eugene didn’t really know how to respond to that statement. “Yeah, well that’s not how I am. I just came along to get away from home for awhile.”

Walking past several clubs Eugene just had to ask. “Is that what you do?” Running his fingers through his hair he continued “Do you just party and have sex with people as they come through?” Debating that possibility gave Eugene a new perspective on spending time with Snafu. Maybe that was just what he did, pick someone up, have fun while they were here and just shake it off when they left.

Glancing over Snafu took in Eugene’s worried expression; little white lies never hurt. “Well I can’t say I haven’t participated in those types of activities, but I don’t make it an every weekend thing.”

Mulling this over Eugene uncapped the bottle and took a big drink. He might be walking around with a player. Sighing he figured oh well, it wasn’t like he was going to find some kind of relationship on a weekend away from home. Passing the bottle to Snafu he watched as he took a drink.

“It doesn’t really matter,” Eugene muttered “I’m only here two more days and then it'll be back to Alabama.” He preferred to know what type of trouble he might be getting himself into though. If Snafu was a player he probably would bail out after tonight when he figured out Eugene was not. Sighing Eugene said “back at home, back to classes” and almost spilled out back to being alone.

  
  


“Is there a reason ya don’t like bein’ at home?” Snafu asked, seeing the other man’s head tipped down looking at the sidewalk. Snafu had already figured out Eugene wasn’t a toy to be played with. He didn’t live by those rules. He should probably call it a night and head back to the clubs, but for some reason he couldn’t. He found himself wanting to keep walking, stretching the time out a little longer.

Eugene was getting the vibe that Snafu was into him in an attracted kind of way. Reaching for the bottle he simply stated “I can’t be me when I’m at home.”

Thinking this over Snafu wondered exactly what he meant. “I don’ think I understand what you’re sayin’ Eugene.” Looking at him curiously he waited for him to reply. Hanging onto the whiskey he tried to slow him down a bit. Eugene didn’t strike him as a heavy drinker and probably had a low tolerance.

Locking him with those hazel eyes Snafu was caught. Shit he thought to himself. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should have left this one alone.

Waving his arm Eugene returned “I have to do what my parents expect. Always being the perfect son. Not able to be who I really am.” He didn’t know why he was telling this total stranger about his home life; sure fire way to run him off.

Snafu finally got it. Eugene’s parents didn’t know he liked men. Fuck if he wasn’t sunk now. This wasn’t some guy looking for a one night stand. Looking over as he stared at the ground Snafu passed him the bottle back. It looked like he needed it.

Grasping him by the arm, turning him towards him Snafu uttered “they don’ know do they?” He couldn’t imagine not being able to be with whoever he pleased. He got the impression Eugene was from high society and it probably wasn’t socially acceptable where he lived.

“No, no they don’t.” Shrugging his shoulders they continued walking. “I think I’m just supposed to be alone.”

Just be alone, Snafu thought. What a horrible way to live. This changed his view on the whole weekend. “There’s someone out there for everyone. You’ll find yours.”

Pulling out his phone he was surprised to see how late it had gotten. They’d been wandering around for almost two hours.

“Where are ya stayin?” He asked, needing some idea as to where they were going.

“Bourbon Orleans Hotel,” Eugene answered; stumbling forward into Snafu. “Oops,” he giggled. “Sorry,” he attempted to push away, still laughing.

The whiskey was catching up with them both as they entered the hotel foyer; giggling and laughing at everything. Seeing Eugene’s hazel eyes light up in glee, Snafu whispered “fuck.” He wasn’t supposed to take an interest in his conquest's personal lives. It was always just in good fun; both parties parting amicably. Unfortunately for Snafu Eugene wasn’t a plaything.

  
  


Feeling Eugene stumble into him again he wrapped his arm around his waist to help guide him towards the elevator. Smiling he listened as Eugene chattered next to him.

“And I never go anywhere,” he revealed; leaning a little heavier against Snafu. “I stay at home all the time; class and home.” Turning to look at Snafu he uttered. “It’s so boring and lonely.”

“Do you have your key?” Snafu asked; hoping Eugene had one. Seeing Eugene reach into his back pocket he pulled it out “here it is.”

Thankfully the room number was printed on the little paper the card was in. Entering the elevator he noticed Eugene turning towards him, laying his head on his shoulder. “Such a lonely life.” He heard him murmur.

Walking down the hallway they reached Eugene’s room. Getting the key out and escorting him in Snafu sat him down on his bed.

Gesturing for the bottle Eugene asked “you want to stay for a bit?” Shaking the bottle “have a drink or two?”

Snafu really wanted to, but Eugene was well on his way to becoming pretty drunk. He never took advantage of those types of situations.

“Nah, I need to head out.” Trying to look everywhere except in those eyes he mumbled “I should probably be gettin’ home.”

Feeling carefree Eugene walked across the room standing in front of him. 

“Snafu,” Eugene giggled. “I’m going to kiss you.” And with that he did; leaning forward he sweetly kissed him smiling as he broke away. Watching as he crossed over and laid back on the bed Snafu got ready to leave. That was unexpected he thought; and why did that little kiss make his stomach jump. He’d kissed plenty of people, but he’d never had that reaction. Looking around he found a pad of paper. Using the hotel pen he left his number on the paper with a call me scrawled across it.

  
  


Eugene’s head was pounding as he opened his eyes. Cracking one eye open he saw the ceiling above him. He was still fully clothed, even shoes. Thinking about last night he smiled. He’d tried kissing girls plenty of times, but never another man. Feeling a little embarrassed he remembered kissing him before passing out.

First night out, drunk as a skunk and kissed a total stranger. Nothing like throwing inhibitions to the wind. Climbing out of bed he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe that would help wake him up. The water felt refreshing, scrubbing his face he wished he could remember Snafu's expression after he kissed him. Did he kiss him back? He couldn’t remember. Getting out of the shower he deftly found the tylenol in his suitcase and took a couple. Realizing Sid and Mary were probably still sleeping he brewed some coffee in his room. 

Getting dressed he happened to look over at the table. On the little pad of paper was a phone number with a call me beneath it. He wanted him to call him? Eugene thought. Here he had gotten shit faced, kissed him and passed out on the bed and he still wanted him to call? Deciding a text would be safer he thought about what he was going to say.

_Eugene: hey, this is Eugene. Sorry about last night. I don’t usually drink that much._

Setting his phone on the table he poured a cup of coffee, hoping the caffeine would help kick this headache. He hoped Sid and Mary had made it back okay. Listening for any movement from behind the adjoining door he heard nothing. Laying back against the bed he switched the television on; taking his phone with him just on the off chance the guy didn’t think he was a total creep.

Feeling his phone vibrate Eugene quickly opened the message. 

_Snafu. You good this morning? Remember much? ;)_

Not sure how to respond Eugene had to plan it out. He didn’t want to come across weird.

_Eugene: Feeling embarrassed._

Good god, Eugene thought. That was the best he could come up with?

Looking at his phone Snafu laughed. He was actually surprised Eugene had even sent him a message. He had hoped he would though; yet another problem he was stumbling across. He couldn’t get this guy out of his head.

_Snafu: no need. It’s all good._

Deciding what the hell, Snafu quickly sent another message:

_Snafu: want to meet up today?_

He probably wouldn’t Snafu thought. Irritated with himself for even caring, he leaned against his kitchen counter. Why in the hell was a tiny kiss sticking in his brain like glue. He kept seeing it. Lashes closing, mouth laid sweetly upon his. Fuck, fuck, fuck he thought. Maybe it would be better if he told him no. Being with Eugene was doing things to him that he’d managed to avoid his whole life and had intended to keep it that way.

_Eugene: sure. What did you have in mind?_

_Snafu: something that doesn’t involve drinking? Am betting your head is hurting a bit?_

Eugene couldn’t imagine what all there was to do in New Orleans besides party, but he was game to find out.

_Eugene: you want to meet me downstairs around 10:00am?_

_Snafu: see you then._

Hearing a knock on the door Eugene crossed over opening the adjoining door.

“So, saw you were passed out when we got back,” Sid laughed. “You get lucky last night?” Pouring a cup of coffee he stared at his best friend. He looked a little rough around the edges, but happy. Sid knew this little trip would be good for him.

“How’s Mary?” Eugene asked; gesturing towards the door.

“She’s still snoozing. Went a little heavy on the mixed drinks last night. Not sure what we’re going to do today.” Looking down at the little table in the room Sid grinned. “Looks like you have an admirer Eugene.” He pointed at the paper.

Blushing Eugene managed to mumble out. “He brought me home last night.” Taking another sip of his coffee he waited for the string of questions that was sure to come.

“Did you make out with him? Fuck him? He teased. Seeing Eugene’s face turn red he laughed. “Well, what happened?”

“Nothing,” Eugene mumbled. “He brought me back and then he left.” Not making eye contact he pretended he was watching the television.

“Eugene,” Sid called out. “I’ve known you too long and I know when you’re lying.”

Putting his face in his hands Eugene reluctantly admitted “I kissed him.”

“Well hell’s bells, Eugene.” Seeing his friend looking so embarrassed was kind of cute. All that over a kiss. Sid thought it was going to be something major. “You finally got some action.”

“He’s meeting me downstairs at 10:00am. Sid” sighing he looked over at him. “What the hell do I say to a man I don’t know and drunkenly kissed?” Staring at him imploringly he waited for his response.

Sid decided a no nonsense attitude was the best course of action with Eugene’s current predicament. He was an over thinker and would worry himself silly over even the tiniest things.

“Why don’t you just start with hi?” Tapping his phone he saw the time was a quarter till 10:00am. “It’s not like he’s expecting you to lay a big ole kiss on him. Just be normal, be yourself.”

“Sid,” Eugene stated. “I’ve never done this before. What if I say something dumb or it’s painfully awkward.”

“Eugene, stop it.” Giving him a look he continued “it’ll be fine, stop worrying.” Looking at his phone again he commented “better head down. You don’t want him to think you stood him up.”

“Okay,” taking a glance in the mirror he decided he looked okay. “See you later,” getting up to leave; he checked to make sure he had his wallet and his phone.

“Or maybe you won’t,” Sid winked; laughing as Eugene went out the door. “You can only hope” he yelled, closing the door behind him.

  
  


Snafu was early. So much for being nonchalant about this whole thing. He had some stuff planned, but he’d see how it went. Shrugging off a feeling of nervousness; which he never had, he waited. What the fuck was going on with him?

Hearing the ding of the elevator he looked over catching sight of auburn hair. He’d come. Trying to slip back into his usual cocky self he smirked. “Wasn’t sure if you were gonna show up.” Tapping at his head he smiled.

Seeing him in full daylight Eugene felt tongue tied. He was even better looking than he thought. Smiling he responded “nothing a couple of Tylenol and coffee couldn’t fix.”

“It okay if I kind of show ya around today?” Snafu asked, walking towards the door.

“Yeah, sure” Eugene responded. “But first I have to say I’m sorry about last night, about kissing you like that.” There now that was off his chest and he felt better.

Turning to look at him with those pale blue eyes he simply stated “I’m not.” And with that he led Eugene down some roads making some turns here and there. “Now this is the place ta go if ya come ta New Orleans.”

Looking up Eugene read the sign that said Cafe Du Monde. “I think Mary said something about this place. It’s on her list of things to do.”

Walking up, Snafu ordered beignets and coffee for both of them. Grabbing their order he guided them over to an outdoor table. “You ain’t really visited New Orleans unless you’ve had one o’ these.”

Biting into it Eugene loved it. They were delicious. “Thank you for bringing me here,” he smiled. “I’ll bet you know all kinds of places to go in New Orleans.”

“That I do, Gene, but what do you want ta do?” Snafu was going to let Eugene do the choosing today. If he let him pick what to do Snafu would learn more about him.

“I don’t know,” Eugene pondered. “I’m not really into the party scene. I just got away because Sid and Mary insisted on me coming with them.”

“Well, what do ya do when you’re at home?” He asked; taking out a cigarette and lighting up. Leaning forward he grinned. “What do ya do for fun?”

“Well, given your lifestyle you’re going to think it’s pretty boring.” Smiling, he took a drink of his coffee. “I have classes, of course but I love spending time outside. We have a woods behind our house with a pond. I spend a lot of time out there.” What he didn’t tell him was that the main reason he did it was to get out of the house.

Thinking it over Snafu came up with an idea. “So ya like wildlife and shit?” He asked; waiting patiently for a reply.

“Yeah,” Eugene grinned. “I guess you could say that. It’s relaxing and soothing.”

Snafu knew his next question was really none of his business, but he just couldn’t seem to help it. “Do ya go there alone?”

“Yeah, I usually do. When Sid and I were little we played out there a lot.” Smiling he looked across the table at the currently frowning man. He hoped he hadn’t said anything to upset him. “Sorry?” He asked.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts of Eugene’s loneliness he knew exactly what they were going to do today. “I was jus’ thinkin” he answered as he paid the bill. “Would ya like to get out of the city today?” What was he doing? He didn’t do things like this; always keeping his encounters to the city and at night.

“Sure,” Eugene smiled. “Where did you have in mind?” He was genuinely curious to find out something about Snafu. He was a great listener, but gave out zero information about himself. Hell, Eugene didn’t even know his first name.

“Okay, we’ll have ta take my truck because it’s a bit of a drive.” Walking back towards the hotel they climbed into a truck, Snafu navigating them out of the city.

Snafu had just the idea for his and Eugene’s day. He was going to take him out to the bayou, surprise him with some wildlife. Since learning he enjoyed being outside Snafu thought he might enjoy a personal tour. Driving along they eventually came to the edge of a boggy area. “Come on,” he reached out, clasping Eugene’s hand subconsciously as they climbed into a tiny boat, more like a canoe really.

Pushing off from shore they were soon under the cover of tall trees casting shadows on the water. Eugene was entranced with the different birds and flowers he saw. Snapping photos with his phone he decided he could look them up later.

“Looky ova there,” Snafu pointed; reaching out to lay a hand upon Eugene’s knee.

Glancing around towards the bank there lay a huge alligator. It’s nose sticking out of the water, tail swishing.

Scrambling backwards, practically falling out of the boat Snafu grabbed Eugene by the arm. Cackling wildly he managed to laugh out “she won’ hurt us.” He grinned. “She’s been out here a long time.” 

“I didn’t anticipate seeing alligators.” Eugene laughed, snapping a picture. “Are there a lot of them out here?” He asked; looking at Snafu fully.

There it was again Snafu thought; that pull. 

“There’s all kinds of gators out here. We got snakes too.” Watching Eugene gaze around he had the desire to kiss him. Seeing the water glinting off his eyes, sunlight catching his hair just right and a relaxed smile on his face, Snafu felt his stomach flip again. This was really getting to be a problem, he thought.

Glancing over Eugene took in the expression on Snafu’s face. He looked very concentrated on something. Turning to look behind him he hoped it wasn’t another alligator or worse a snake.

“Eugene,” he heard him call out, leaning closer. Repeating Eugene’s words from last night back at him he murmured “I’m gonna kiss ya.”

Leaning forward he gently kissed him, waiting for his response. Feeling him lean in closer Snafu slipped his hand up the back of his neck. With the way he was feeling this could get out of hand very quickly and he didn’t want to scare him off. Pulling away, he slipped his hand away from his neck and back to the side of the boat.

“This okay Eugene?” He asked. Watching as Eugene blinked his eyes open he saw him raise a hand to his mouth. “You wanted to kiss me.” He stated, as if it wasn’t painfully obvious. “You wanted to kiss me?” This time he asked, looking perplexed.

“Of course I do Eugene,” he responded. “Why wouldn’t I?” Seeing a smile start to bloom across his face he felt somewhat relieved. What the hell was he doing he asked himself, once again.

Watching as Eugene scooted a little closer, Snafu backed up.

“Did I do something wrong?” Eugene asked. Here he was two years in college and never having kissed a man before. He wanted to try it again.

“Eugene,” Snafu started. “You didn’ do anythin’ wrong, but I don’ want ta take things too far.” Fuck, if he really kissed him he was going to have a problem. He could tell by how tentative Eugene was he wasn’t very experienced. Hell, Snafu might even be his first. That thought got his heart to pounding. Taking in his surroundings he noted there really wasn’t room for anything beyond kissing, so maybe it would be okay.

If he was going to give him a real first kiss he was going to knock his socks off. Pulling Eugene towards him he loosely wrapped his arms around his waist. Slotting his mouth against his he tentatively swiped his tongue along Eugene’s bottom lip. Feeling him open his mouth to him he deepened the kiss; arms wrapping more tightly around him; one hand slipping up to cup his jaw. He kissed him slowly and leisurely wanting it to be memorable. When he left tomorrow at least he’d take this memory with him. Breaking away he stared into those clouded hazel eyes. This was dangerous, Snafu thought. He was getting in over his head and wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

Eugene reached up and gripped the back of his neck. “That was amazing.” He whispered. He’d never been kissed like that before. Nothing even remotely compared to it. This is what he was missing out on by not telling his parents. It was seriously making him re-evaluate that decision. He felt like he could do this for hours, but noticed Snafu moving back. “I can’t keep doin’ this Gene.” Seeing Eugene’s crestfallen face he quickly rectified what he meant. “We keep kissin’ like that and I’m gonna have a hard time keepin’ my hands to myself. Darting his eyes away he worried. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a one night stand, a fling, nothing more. Now he was worried because it was quickly becoming more than that and it scared the shit out of him.

Eugene just had to try once more. If this was all he took back to Alabama with him he wanted memories like this. Besides they were in a canoe. It’s not like things could get too crazy in there. Leaning up quickly he captured Snafu’s mouth in a long lazy kiss; enjoying how certain things he did, curls of his tongue made Snafu breath a little harder. He was definitely feeling inexperienced, but he let Snafu lead the way. He didn’t want it to end.

Snafu's brain was screaming at him no, no, no. This couldn’t be happening to him; not Snafu. He played around, had fun and left, had meaningless sex. This was completely different. Pulling him tighter it was hard to keep his hands to himself. His cock was so goddamned hard. Hopefully Eugene wouldn’t notice, although he kind of thought Eugene was having the same problem.

Pulling back, pupils blown, he had to take the initiative. “I can’t anymore Gene.” Trying to ignore his painfully hard cock he looked at Eugene, eyes still slipped closed, hair ruffled from Snafu’s hand. Shit, he wasn’t going to be able to just turn him loose. He actually felt worried about Eugene leaving tomorrow. That meant they had so little time left.

Giving him one last kiss Eugene pulled back. He knew what Snafu meant when he said he couldn’t anymore. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to: it was because he did and was trying to keep things under control.

Casually reaching out to grasp his hand Eugene smiled. “We should probably get back.” He murmured.

“Yeah, yeah we should, Snafu stammered out. Guiding them back to the bank they were soon back in Snafu's truck on their way back to the city.

Seeing Snafu’s fingers gripping the steering wheel he wondered what was going on in his head. Eugene felt like his brain had short circuited. Snafu was obviously very experienced, but Eugene wanted more. He felt something for Snafu. He’d felt it before he had even kissed him. A connection, a bond. He really didn’t want to leave tomorrow.

Snafu was floored. His mind was racing. Never had he ever had that type of response to simple kisses. Darting a glance over at Eugene he felt his stomach pitch. He was leaving tomorrow. Feeling troubled he gave himself a stern talk. It meant nothing, it was the heat of the moment, he could walk away like he always did. Feeling Eugene reach out to grasp his hand he felt his walls start to crumble.

“So are ya ready ta go home tomorrow?” He asked; curious as to his response.

“Are you kidding?” Eugene asked incredulously. “I don’t want to go home.” Running his fingers through his hair he felt his eyes tear up. “Would you want to go back to being alone? Having no one to hold, no one to have kisses with? I’m going back as a very unhappy man. “I want to spend more time with you. I don’t want to leave.”

That made it even worse Snafu thought. As if it wasn’t hard enough trying to figure out his own fucked up feelings it bothered him to think of Eugene being alone. Dear god he was going to go against every damn one of his rules. What the fuck was he doing? “Ya know even though you’re goin’ back tomorrow it doesn’t mean we have ta stop talkin.” Breaking rule after rule Snafu felt himself becoming panic stricken. “Ya can call me anytime ya want; send me messages.” Darting a glance over he saw a hopeful expression on Eugene’s face. “Hell, maybe you could even come back for a visit. It’s only a couple hours.” There he’d done it, put himself totally out there. Shattering his rules; all over a ginger haired, dark eyed boy.

“You would do that?” Eugene asked. “You won’t just forget me once I leave? He knew Snafu had to be a bit of a player. You didn’t know how to kiss like that without plenty of practice. Eugene was prepared to go home with just memories of the weekend held dear to his heart, but now Snafu was opening another door. “I know you tend to play the field Snafu,” he began. “But I’m not made that way.”

“I know you’re not Eugene. Do you honestly think I’m just going to pick up where I left off once you’re gone?” Running his fingers through his curls he felt frustrated and angry at himself. He had rules for a reason and now he was fucked because he’d broken damn near all of them and was completely enamored with the man sitting next to him.

Pulling up at the hotel Snafu murmured “I don’t think it would be okay for me to come up to your room. What time you leavin’ tomorrow?”

“We’re leaving at check-out at 10:00am.” Opening the door of the truck he looked back at the tense man in the seat next to him. “Can I have a kiss good-bye?” He asked, before getting out of the truck; doe eyes questioning. Turning his head he felt Snafu grip him by the chin with a much more rough and exciting kiss. “That’s why I can’t come up Gene.” He whispered. “I gotta go home.”

Sliding out of the truck Eugene watched him drive away. Would he hear from him again? Giving a half wave he went into the hotel. Once inside his shoulders sagged. Of course he finds a man he’d love to be with in a city two hours away who couldn’t even come visit him because of his parents. He wasn’t going to send the first text. He was not going to be clingy. The ball was in Snafu's court. Eugene still didn’t even know his real name. It had been a beautiful weekend that he would hold dear to his heart. He was glad he had come, even if he was leaving a little heart broken. Changing into some sleep attire he pulled back the blankets, climbing into bed making sure his phone was on the table charging. Clicking on the television he waited for a text that may never come.

  
  


Snafu was on fire. Pulling up to his house he started shedding clothes the closer he got to the bathroom. He’d never had such a primal response to anyone. Switching the shower on he stepped under the steaming spray. Wrapping one hand around himself he quickly began jerking off, moaning into his arm. His mind went through all those moments, his face while he was kissing him, the way he gripped Snafu's shirt, the little sounds Snafu had pulled from him. Speeding up he held tighter feeling his climax come crashing over him in waves. “Fuck,” he whispered, leaning his head against his arm. What the fuck was he going to do? He could walk away; that would be the easy thing to do. Deep down in a place he didn’t even want to admit to himself existed he knew he couldn’t. How was he going to make this work?

Toweling off he slipped on his briefs and nothing else. Should he text him first? What if Eugene was thinking the same thing and neither one of them wound up sending one. Picking up his phone he quickly typed out a message

_Snafu: am home, listening to the crickets chirping outside. Had to take a shower haha_

Sending it off he laid back on the bed. How in the hell was a man that didn’t do relationships at all handle one that was long distance?

Hearing his phone chirp he immediately checked his messages.

_Eugene: shower huh? ;) So you meant what you said? Am feeling nervous. I don’t even know your real name_.

Reading that Snafu's heart hitched. Eugene was nervous Snafu was going to blow him off; forget about him. Typing back a reply he took the time to compose his words.

_Snafu: you don’t need to worry. It will be fine. You can come visit me any chance you get. I’m not going anywhere. Now you know I don’t just tell my name to anyone. I’ll tell you tomorrow when I come say good-bye._

Snafu was early once again. Nervously tapping his foot he waited for Eugene to come down to the lobby. Hearing the elevator ding he saw Eugene and two other people exit through the doors.

Hearing the guy call a “meet you at the car” he waved and kept on walking.

Snafu tried for his usual swagger, but who was he kidding. This was it; a goodbye with no next visit planned. The possibility of it being just this one weekend. Feeling Eugene envelope him in a hug he squeezed back. Leading him over to the bathroom he ducked inside immediately framing his face and kissing him like it would be the last.

Looking upset Eugene gripped his hands. “I will plan a visit as soon as possible.” He promised. “You’re going to call and text me, right?” He asked somewhat nervously, looking away.

Pulling him close Snafu whispered “you can’t get rid of me that easy.” Guiding his chin so he was looking at him he murmured “my name is Shelton, Merriell Shelton.” Giving him one last kiss he watched as Eugene left the bathroom and went to meet Sid and Mary. Gripping the sink and looking up in the mirror he was astonished at the pure sorrow etched across his face and the haunted look in his eyes. He would be counting down the days to the next visit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
